There is much epidemiological evidence found in the literature indicating that the drinking of naturally occurring mineralized waters of one type or another have the effect of decreasing mortality due to cardiovascular disease. Examples of the most relevant literature of which we are presently aware attesting to such epidemiological evidence are the following publications:
(1) "MAGNESIUM AND THE HEART", American Heart Journal, June, 1977, Vol. 93, No. 6, pp. 679, 682, B & J. R. Chipperfield; PA1 (2) "RELATIONSHIP OF METAL METABOLISM TO VASCULAR DISEASE MORTALITY RATES IN TEXAS", The American Journal of Clinical Nutrition, 31; July 1978, pp. 1188-1197, E. B. Dawson et al.; PA1 (3) "WATER HARDNESS AND CARDIOVASCULAR MORTALITY" Annals New York Academy of Sciences, 0077-8923/78/0304-0203 pp. 203-219, Neri and Johansen; 1978; PA1 (4) "MINERALS, CORONARY HEART DISEASE AND SUDDEN CORONARY DEATH", Adv. Cardiol., Vol. 25, pp. 9-24, H. Karppanen et al.; 1978; PA1 (5) "DRINKING WATER QUALITY AND SUDDEN DEATH", Adv. Cardiol. Vol. 25, pp. 25-26, 1978 S. Punsar et al. PA1 20-40 mg/liter Strontium ions; PA1 50-100 mg/liter Magnesium ions; PA1 60-125 mg/liter Calcium ions; and PA1 0.06-0.15 mg/liter Lithium ions.
However, neither the naturally occurring drinking waters of which we are aware nor any manufactured waters provide a formulation for mineralized drinking water which, in our opinion, is an optimum formulation in terms of maximizing the decrease in both the incidence of cardiovascular disease and the mortality rate due to cardiovascular disease.